Crucify my love
by Hanako-san
Summary: Songfic Hao X Anna. Hao no muere tras el torneo, y regresa para recuperar a su verdadera otra mitad... Para así estar juntos, para siempre


Disclaimer: Ni Shaman King ni la canción crucify my love me pertenecen Son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei-sama no kami y X-japan respectivamente (por si alguien dudaba XD)

**CRUCIFY MY LOVE**

Crucify my love  
if my love is blind

Crucify my love

If it sets me free

Never know, never trust

"That love should see a colour"

Crucify my love

If it should be the way 

Anna's pov

Diablo silencio... No me deja hablar... ¿Como hacer entender al mundo ¿Cómo hacer entender los sentimientos? Tan duro fue perderte que quise morir en ese preciso instante... Pero no lo hice. No me di muerte... Y lo agradezco. Por que el amor que siento hacia ti es inconfundible... El amor que solo tú me hiciste sentir... El amor que ahora siento abrazada a tu pecho... Mil rosas negras fueron mi adiós... Pero ahora tu has vuelto con ellas en tu mano, y yo confieso que el líquido sobre ellas no es de rocío de mañana... Es de la mañana que mis ojos han visto al contemplar tu figura delinearse en mi ventana. ¿Por qué? Eso quisiera saber yo... Pero el corazón no atiende a razones, y mis ojos son vendados para no ver... Mas estoy preparada para la libertad que me otorgará estar contigo... Para sellar mi amor, para que sigamos nuestro camino...

_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever_

Hao's pov

Amarte fue mi destino, estar junto a ti un deseo... Seguir los caminos del corazón, ¿no? Ambos lo sabemos muy bien. Cuando se descubra que mi vida aún perdura... Intentaran abatirme de nuevo... Siento como se balancea mi angustia... Y te siento muy dentro de mí… Aún puedo recordar aquellos momentos en que creíste mi muerte... La rocé nuevamente, mas no caí... ¿Destino? Los grandes espíritus me dejaron vivir… Mas no cumpliré su deseo...

Cuando el viento llore... Solo entonces... Te diré adiós. Hasta luego, querida... Alcanzaremos la eternidad... ¿Cual es tu respuesta? Esto es para siempre…

_Like a river flowing to the sea  
you'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry_

Anna's pov  
Sumisa de ti. Te respondo. Estuviste muy lejano a mi, y yo lo se... Mas creí poder pactar con el dolor. En un pacto de renegación... Intenté ocultar los sentimientos repitiendo que no es motivo para llorar... Pero ahora abandono mis lágrimas a tu suerte… Abandono mi dolor, abandono mi rutina, abandono todo... Por poder estar junto a ti. Me heriste profundo… Pero la sangre no osó mostrarse, talvez por orgullo... Ahora la sangre de mis venas será la que caiga en tus labios.

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a colour"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way_

Hao's pov

Sellaremos nuestro dolor. No elegí enamorarme de ti, no decidí morir por ti. Nada de esto estaba planeado... Pero así lo deseo. Ante tu respuesta, doy mi vida al inmutarme de que tu amor no es una farsa. Ahora no hemos de saber, no hemos de conocer verdades. El amor solo ve un color; el rojo. Es el color del fuego de la destrucción y de la sangre... Es un color que va con el... Ya que, ¿quien si no es la fiel amiga de esta idea abstracta? ¿Quién, si no, es la que dejará marcados nuestras cenizas? El fuego y la sangre son tan calidos como un beso...

_  
'Till the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh Is it a crime to love_

Anna's pov

Hasta la soledad de las sombras, el cielo... Todo en esta noche me parece bello... Quiero estar junto a ti. No separarme ya nunca mas. Dime, ¿conoces otra manera de que nuestro amor triunfe? Sabes, nadie lo aceptará... Mas puedo despejar las nubes de nuestro camino... Ahora conocemos todas las opciones que la cruel vida nos brinda... No vernos jamás o permanecer unidos en la muerte. Esto es un crimen al amor._  
_

_  
Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever  
_

Fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso, mezclando lagrimas de amor. No se divisa temor alguno. Seguridad... Más pasión. Más lágrimas, más certeza de hacer lo correcto… Se separan. Observan atentamente los ojos del otro, inyectados de salado licor de felicidad y tristeza...

"Anna... No habrá vuelta atrás"

"Muy cierto lo se, mas por eso deseo que comience cuanto antes..."

El viento ya comienza a llorar. Las lágrimas incrementan. Es detestable que esa sea la única solución... Pero es el corazón el que les habla, y no la conciencia... ¿Es estúpido? Puede que lo sea... Pero es una estupidez que merece el llanto de los más tristes arcángeles. Una estupidez que el destino les obliga a efectuar, una broma del mismo... Por eso... Funden sus cuerpos en un último abrazo en vida.

**Estar a tu lado**

Un último sollozo.

**Amarte para siempre**

Un último beso

**Nada ni nadie nos separará**

Llamas envuelven los cuerpos doloridos inconscientemente.

**Por qué te amo**

_  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a colour"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way  
_

**Good bye. See you, darling...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buf... Vaya, escribí esto de una sentada en la madrugada... Las 2:17 A.M. a fecha de XVII/I/MMVII

Bueno. Los maté a los dos... Pidan ordenes de alejamiento a un radio de 1000km, si así lo desean. Abuchéenme, ódienme, mátenme... hagan lo que quieran! Los maté... En fin... Verán, me encantan los finales tristes... Bueno, este en cierto modo es feliz. Acaban juntos para siempre... /// Creo que con esto no haré llorar ni tan solo a Tamao... (Y mira que es pavita la chica... U.U) Jeje, digamos que Tamao no es de las que mas me gustan... Opiniones para todo, ¿ne?

La canción es bellísima. Por si no la conocen, la recomiendo. Es una balada en la que el vocalista canta solo acompañado de un piano... Es preciosa.

En fin... Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Acepto comentarios despectivos que me ayuden a mejorar. Y positivos que me animen a seguir escribiendo, pues también.

Y que más decir que espero sus reviews. Bueno. Me voy. Siento estar tan seria, pero he de levantarme a las 7... TT kuso...

Matta ne! U

OO

- -- -..:: Hanako-san Kazeyuki::.. - -- -

か

ぜ

ゆ

き

は

な

こ

さ

ん


End file.
